


Art for 'Distant Worlds : Collision ' by Starrie Wolf

by stormbrite



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This involved a whole lot of photomanips from various sources including Animated movies,game captures ,action figures and even some  live people.So I can't take credit for the original art  of the characters ,except maybe ,Squall in the main picture who I spent more time on than the rest altogether.</p></blockquote>





	Art for 'Distant Worlds : Collision ' by Starrie Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distant Worlds: Collision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461797) by [Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn). 



 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This involved a whole lot of photomanips from various sources including Animated movies,game captures ,action figures and even some live people.So I can't take credit for the original art of the characters ,except maybe ,Squall in the main picture who I spent more time on than the rest altogether.


End file.
